Cyber-Danny
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After a terrible incident at home, Danny is brought to Dr. Wakeman who turns him into a cyborg to save his life. And in the process, a relationship blooms with a teenage robot. Will Danny, and Jenny survive things like the Cluster, and High School? Read, and find out!
1. Prologue

_**This story is a request from PhantomDragon99. It's a crossover between My Life As A Teenage Robot, and Danny Phantom! Now I'm contemplating on whether or not I should let Danny keep his ghost powers, or if I should just get rid of them. Now I want you to know that the pairing in this fic is going to be {Danny x Jenny}. How is this possible you may ask? Read on, and you shall find out!**_

_**Jenny: Why did you pair me with Danny?**_

_**Danny: Yeah, I mean she's a robot, and I'm a human. So... How does that work?**_

_**SaurusRock625: Don't worry, I'll get the readers to help me with that part. In the meantime, Jenny, please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Jenny: Okay. The Following Story is a non profit, fan based parody! SaurusRock625 does not own anything pertaining to My Life As A Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, or any references to Zoids, Sonic The Hedgehog, or Halo!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Scanners"**

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: The Story Begins!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"However did this happen?!" Was the question of the world renowned scientist, Dr. Wakeman.<p>

Before her laid a young man roughly fourteen years old. The boy had black hair that spiked forward, icy blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. This is Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, but the problem was that he was severely hurt. His right eye was missing, his arms appeared to have been blown off from the shoulders down, and both of his legs were severed above the knees. And right now, no one even knew what the internal damage was.

She was currently speaking with Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. _**(They look the same as they did in the original show.)**_

"Well, Dr. wakeman, we were working on a new anti-ghost defense mechanism for our house, and Danny walked into the basement where we were working." Maddie said as she explained the situation to the scientist. She then began to look ashamed of herself.

"But that's when disaster struck. The defense mechanism began to act up, and began blasting Danny! It shot him where his arms and legs were, then launched a blade at his face and destroyed his eye! I don't know what went wrong!" When Maddie was done, she broke down, and began sobbing up a storm.

Dr. Wakeman couldn't say she could understand what Maddie was going through. After all, she herself had no flesh and blood children of her own. She did however know what it was like to lose someone close to you. Her mother died when Dr. Wakeman was in college, and as a result she went into a depression. She never married because she had devoted her life to science.

Dr. Wakeman would not allow someone else to be forced to tread the same lonely path that she has! She pressed a button on her wrist watch, and spoke into it.

"XJ-9, come to the operating room! We have a code DX-67 on our hands!"

Dr. Wakeman grabbed her surgical tools, her tools for building robots, and some robot parts. She then proceeded into the room where Danny still lie unconscious. Dr. Wakeman knew that this would be risky, but she would need to replace his lost limbs, and eye with robotic replacement parts.

Dr. Wakeman would need to turn Danny into a cyborg to save his life.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all that I could come up with at this time. I hope you like the idea though. This story is gonna be a blast! Well, TTFN! TAH TAH FOR NOW! HOO HOO HOO HOO! Also, if you could send in ideas for what Danny should look like as a cyborg, that would be very much appreciated.<strong>_


	2. Birth of A Cyborg!

_**Well, here we are with the new chapter of Cyber-Danny. I've gotten plenty of ideas for what his arms and legs should look like, and I think you readers will be pleasantly surprised. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time, so just make your way through, and enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or My Life As A Teenage Robot!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**"Scanners"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Birth Of A Cyborg!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dr. Wakeman was working tirelessly to save Danny's life. The damage was far worse than she expected. Along with the lost limbs and eye, Danny also suffered multiple broken ribs that seemed to have not healed properly, a few punctured organs, his other eye seemed to have been damaged beyond all medical help, and to top it all off, the top of Danny's skull was broken beyond all repair, and his brain was in danger of deadly infection. Suffice to say, Dr. Wakeman, and Jenny had their work cut out for them.<p>

"What are we going to do, mom?" Jenny asked. She was very worried that this poor boy might die before his time.

Jenny was designed in the form of a teenage girl. The majority of her body was white in color, and her eyes were a black color. Her hair was blue in color, and made of metal that formed twin pigtails that converted into small rockets for flight. She also has blue colored armor on her upper torso to form a tank top, while the armor her lower body was in the form of a skirt. Her legs have armor that goes up to her knees to form a pair of boots that are also blue in color.

"Well, I have only one idea. It's a lengthy operation that has quite a risk involved…" Dr. Wakeman explained.

"Risk…?" Jenny asked. She didn't like where that word might lead.

"We would need to create robotic replacement parts to replace his arms, legs, eyes, ribs, and cranial cap. But the risk is that there is only a twenty five percent chance of success. I'm afraid that young Daniel might die if we fail…" Dr. Wakeman said with a heavy heart.

Jenny looked as though her mother had just told her that she was sending her to the scrap yard. Her eyes began to fill with tears, even though she wasn't designed to be able to shed tears. All hope seemed lost for the two of them.

"Do it…" said a weakened voice that was clearly male.

Dr. Wakeman, and Jenny looked over to the operating table to see Danny awake, and obviously in a lot of pain. They rushed over to try and stop him.

"Daniel stop! You need to rest! We can not do anything to help you. It would be for the best if you were to just lie still, and let nature run its course…" Dr. Wakeman said attempting to reason with the young man. However, Danny was a stubborn boy. Gentle, but stubborn.

"NO! I will go through with this operation...and I will survive! Even if there is a greater chance of death… I will keep fighting to my final breath!" Danny declared.

The scientist and her robot daughter were stunned by the sheer amount of determination in this boy's voice. There was no waiver anywhere in his proclamation. Dr. Wakeman steeled her resolve, and turned to Jenny.

"XJ-9, ready the anesthetic. We've got an operation to begin!" Dr. Wakeman declared.

And with that, the scientist and robot teen got right to work. First Dr. Wakeman had to put Danny in a form of suspended animation, then she got right to work on his mechanical replacement parts.

Jenny had managed to find lightweight, yet strong alloys to make the parts from. Dr. Wakeman designed the parts so that they would connect to Danny's nerves so he would be able to feel with them like he could if he was completely organic. Minus things like intense pain. Once the designs were done, they began the process of building them from the ground up. While Jenny built the parts to replace the lost limbs, and Danny's chest area, Dr. Wakeman began the careful process of repairing Danny's Damaged organs.

This was by no means an easy task. There were some ribs that were far too damaged to leave in Danny, so she had to remove them before they caused any more damage to his organs. She also had to remove his damaged eye to prevent possible infection, and had to pick the pieces of his shattered cranial cap out of his head one by one. Fortunately, none of those pieces caused any damage to his brain.

Jenny meanwhile crafted the replacement parts at a quick, yet efficient pace. She started with the hardest stuff like the circuitry, before moving on to the outer shell, and the armor. The armor itself was black, but the outer shell was sort of a translucent chrome color that made it show the white colored circuitry. She also crafted lenses that would function as Danny's replacement eyes that had black sclera, with green irises. Danny's replacement arms were made to look like heavily armored human arms, only streamlined for speed, and with claws for fingertips. The headpiece was tricky, but Jenny managed to create a sturdy helmet type skull cap that was spiked for extra offense, and streamlined for greater speed. _**(Basically, Danny's legs look like Bass's from the megaman video games, but have the same look that Upgrade from the Ben 10 series has. Also his arms, and headpiece look like Metal Sonic when he's absorbed the power of a chaos emerald. His eyes also have the same appearance of Metal Sonic's, only green instead of red, and he also has a chest cannon like Metal Sonic.)**_

Finally, after a whole week of near continuous work, the operation was finished. The two of them soon met back up with the rest of Danny's family, and his two best friends. Danny's older sister, Jazz, was a carbon copy of her mother, only with longer hair, and clothes that didn't scream ghost hunter.

The first of Danny's friends was a boy of African-American lineage. His clothing however just screamed techno-geek, and the proof of that was the PDA he was holding on to. This is Tucker Foley.

The next was a girl with black hair, and mostly black clothing. She wore some of her hair in a small ponytail on top of her head, and purple lipstick. She also had a personality that said 'I'm a goth, and I'm proud of it'. This is Samantha Manson, but if you were smart you'd call her Sam. All of them were worried sick about Danny, and desperately wanted to know if he would live.

"So… How is he, Dr. Wakeman?" Jazz asked.

"Well, it was touch, and go for a while," said Dr. Wakeman as she began to explain. "We managed to fix the damage to his insides, attached his replacement parts, heck we even managed to replace the ribs that were too badly damaged with chrome steel replacements. But the important thing is… HE'S ALIVE!"

The others smiled when they heard this. Danny was alive, and would soon make a full recovery. Jenny took out a chart with statistics for Danny's new parts.

"Man, that was the toughest thing we've ever had to do! His arms, and legs are designed so that they'll attach to his nerves so that he can feel with them like organic limbs, he's now capable of traveling at speeds exceeding mach six, and his arms can transform into a variety of powerful weapons!" Jenny explained, but she wasn't done there. "We also added in a little *program that will allow him to perfectly copy, and utilize any enemy he's met in battle!* Danny's also capable of *overloading his circuits so that he can encase himself in a shroud of golden energy that vaporizes anything in range*!"

Hearing this amazed everyone. With the amount of power Danny now possesses, he would need some way to burn off some of that power to keep himself from overloading his circuits unintentionally, and thus burning himself out. Fortunately for them, it would seem like Ms. Wakeman had a plan.

"I think it would be wise for Danny to stay here in Tremorton for a while. He can learn how to use his new powers under my tutelage alongside XJ-9, and Sam and Tucker may visit him whenever they like!" Ms. Wakeman said.

The Fentons really didn't like the idea of moving out of Amity Park, but they also knew that this was probably for the best. Too bad they didn't know about the negative effects that moving from Amity Park would have on our young cyborg.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There we go everyone, the newest chapter is now finished! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I have worked very, very, very, very hard on it. And you may have noticed that I made Danny into a sort of fusion of Metal Sonic, and Bass. Well, I couldn't help myself. Those guys are a couple of badasses! They're totally awesome!<strong>_

_**Danny's current abilities:**_

_**Getability Program**_

_**Maximum Overdrive**_

_**Well anyways, I'm off to work on some of my other stories, but I'd like you guys to send in some idea's of what I should do to kick off Danny, and Jenny's relationship, and when it should happen. Bye!**_


	3. Wrath of A Cyborg

_**New chapter of Cyber-Danny is as of now up, and running (pardon the pun) like a well oiled machine! Now like I said in the previous chapter, there are negative effects on Danny from having to move to Tremorton, and this chapter is gonna show what those negative effects are. Now here we go with the newest chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or My Life As A Teenage Robot!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**"Scanners"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wrath of A Cyborg!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tremorton was a pretty good place to live for its inhabitants. Grown ups were working, little kids were playing around, and teenagers were hanging out with their friends after a long, boring day of school. ...Well, all but one.<p>

"Danny? Sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie asked after knocking on her son's bedroom door.

After moving to Tremorton, poor old Danny became a total social recluse. He didn't speak to anyone his age, not even Sam or Tucker. Whenever Ms. Wakeman and Jenny came over, he gave them both the evil eye, then left without so much as an acknowledgement. In fact, he seemed to just pretend that they didn't even exist. Danny wouldn't even speak to his family about any of this. He just sits in his room all day. It also seemed like Danny was getting more, and more aggressive with each passing day.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Danny said from behind the door.

"Come on, Danny. You have to come out sometime!" Jazz said to her brother. But Danny is as stubborn as a mule.

**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Danny yelled back.

He couldn't take being around his family anymore, so Danny did the most logical thing at the time. He opened his bedroom window, and flew away from home. He didn't even look back. Meanwhile, Danny's family was speaking with Ms. Wakeman, and Jenny about their son/brother's behavior. He never used to be this hostile in the past, but he's growing more, and more distant. None of them could figure out why.

"So you see Ms. Wakeman, we just don't understand what's wrong with him. I'm worried about him." Maddie said.

"I was afraid that something like this might happen." Jenny said to herself.

"Afraid of what, XJ-9?" Ms. Wakeman asked.

Jenny activated the hologram projectors in her irises, and a 3D projection of Danny showed up in front of everyone. It listed everything they knew about Danny, including one little fact that his parents didn't even know about.

"Why is there ectoplasm attached to Danny's DNA?" Jack asked. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he's smart enough to know that humans don't normally have ectoplasmic DNA.

"I'll explain that part later. For now, just pay attention, because I won't repeat myself!" Jenny said. She then began to explain Danny's base programming. "You see when you guys moved from Amity Park to Tremorton, you guys basically took away Danny's purpose. Every robot has a base programming that gives them a sense of who they are. A purpose, if you will. Danny was programmed to protect the area that he calls home, but since he doesn't think of Tremorton as a home, he feels as though he has lost his purpose in life."

Jenny paused for a moment to let all of that sink in. Being the scientists that they are, Maddie and Ms. Wakeman were taking notes on this lecture for future reference. Jenny then switched to a different part of Danny's programming. It showed data that suggested he could perfectly copy any enemy attack whatsoever.

"I also programmed Danny to be an ever evolving force. If he gets his hands on an enemy's weapon, or ability, he can use it to the same level of power, and efficiency. Maybe even stronger. But if he gains enough power, he can transform himself into a variety of more powerful forms." Jenny said as she finished explaining.

The lecture would've gone on longer, but the ground suddenly began to shake. Jenny's sensors suddenly began to go off, alerting her that Danny was fighting someone. And whoever that 'someone' is, they're pushing Danny to his current maximum power.

"This isn't good... Danny's fighting someone. Someone powerful!" Jenny informed.

"Go after him, XJ-9, we'll catch up!" Ms. Wakeman ordered.

Jenny nodded in affirmative, and ran out the door before flying off to Danny's current location.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Earlier With Danny...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Danny was hovering over the mountains of Colorado. He couldn't go back to Amity Park, as that would be the first place they'd think to look for him. Feeling lonesome and sad, Danny decided to sing an old song he heard once as a kid. A song that symbolized great adventure, and freedom. Two things that he longed for...<p>

_**Danny: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke no yuku yo. Umikaze ki makase nami makase~_

_Shio no mukuo de, yuhi mo sawagu. Sora ni ya wa kaku, tori no uta~_

As Danny was singing, there were a few ghosts in the area who took notice of the song. All but one of these ghosts were Danny's allies, and they recognized the boy's singing voice anywhere.

"You guys hear that too, right?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. It's coming from those mountains." Penelope Spectra said.

"Then let's go check it out!" Johnny 13 said as he and Kitty drove off.

_**Danny: **__Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo. DON to icchou utao, funade no uta~_

_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete. Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri.~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho... Yohohoho, Yohohoho..._

By the time Danny has finished his song, his own danger sensors warn him of incoming attacks. He turned to see ecto missiles heading right for him! Acting on instinct, Danny put his hands in front of him in a prayer sign, and summoned a rotating, black, diamond shaped shield. The missiles hit the shield, and he took no damage.

Danny looked up to see a familiar ghostly enemy. It was none other than Skulker, the self-proclaimed 'greatest hunter in the ghost zone', and constant annoyance to Danny. He was always trying to hunt Danny, but that may be his undoing this time.

"Don't you ever learn, Skulker? You're never gonna beat me!" Danny said feeling irritated.

"You may have gotten an upgrade, whelp, but I will have your pelt on my wall!" Skulker proclaimed arrogantly.

Before Skulker could react, energy began to pool in Danny's chest laser, and Danny fired a giant blast of pure golden energy! One thing's for sure, the battle has begun!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Okay, this chapter is done! Now it's time for Skulker to see just why you should never piss off a cyborg! As always, read and review! No flames!<strong>_

_**Danny's powers:**_

_**The Impenetrable Black Shield**_

_**Maximum Overdrive Attack**_

_**Getability Program**_


End file.
